


Adult

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Everything is about Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Poor Pepper Potts, Tail end of the Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a nightmare that Pepper can't escape. Missing Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult

“You’re angry I slept with him.” Maria leans against the wall, eyes boring through your soul.

“No, you’re right, we’re adults.”

Maria is still glaring at you. You sink down to the floor--you feel empty and tired, you miss the RT node. 

“It’s not fair. I don’t want to want him. But he’s like this gravity well. Every time I try to reach out for anyone else, they slip through my fingers and I get dragged in closer. It’s like I can’t escape, but if I’m being honest, I never try. Nothing is like being needed by Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper's letter about how unfair it is that Tony Stark is the hero and she is a bystander in his hero-quest mess of a life stuck with me. Also, I'm not sure why but I love how Maria and Pepper interact with each other after they discover they have both slept with Tony Stark--they are both kind of stupid about it, but are simultaneously professional and badass. It was nice.


End file.
